


Vagary

by parqcxsmes



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, I suck at tagging, Jake is a lil fluff ball, M/M, POV Third Person, Park Sunghoon Is Whipped (ENHYPEN), TXT are shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parqcxsmes/pseuds/parqcxsmes
Summary: Vagary (n.) - a term used for an unpredictable actionOrENHYPEN are just some chaotic idiots wanting to spice up there daily life.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Vagary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work to be published on Ao3 I hope you like it <3

"Why are we doing this again.." Jake said his hands covering his face

"Because we are bored" Sunoo replied eventually grabbing the brunette's hands and removing them from the latter's face.

"We can watch TV or play some games but why this especially about me and Sunghoon" the now visibly blushing male whined.

"Because Sunghoon hyung and You lost the bet also we play games and watch TV everyday hyung" Jungwon who was sitting in front of the brunette grinned thankful that he and his partner didn't lose.

"Jake what could go wrong" Sunghoon grinned at Jake who was clearly red by now.

Jake sighed in defeat staring at Sunghoon with a are-you-serious look . Sunghoon just shrugged the look off, Leading another whine making it way out of the brunette's mouth.

"Yah! Stop whining or trust me I'll choose the worst one." The blonde haired male who was calm until now shouted his eyes not leaving the tablet. 

"Jay you won't dare" Jake said eyes narrowed at what the Jay has said more like shouted but let's ignore that

"Testing me ?" Jay finally lifted his eyes from the tablet and glanced at Jake who by now was having a adorable pout on his lips.

"No.." The male replied the pout not leaving his lips

"AO3 or Wattpad" The oldest among them interrupted gaining everybody's attention including Jay and Jake's 

All the members were about to shout there opinions when

"WAIT" The Heeseung shouted the thought of chaos terrifying him especially chaos started by ENHYPEN and ended with these monkeys- i mean humans either on each other or hitting each other hard with torn out pillows.

"But how will we express our opinion Heeseung hyung" The tiny male pouted 

"Raise hands if you choose AO3" Only one hand was help up which supposedly was Heeseung's 

He sighed "Wattpad is it"

After approximately 30 minutes of debating regarding which fan-fiction to read The 7 males finally agreed to read the one called 'Forelsket'

After an hour of reading and teasing Jake and Sunghoon they all were on chapter 17th

_They were both surrounded by darkness...only darkness. They were injured and had to find a place for themselves to rest even though they both knew the 'rest' wouldn't last long..._

_"S-Sunghoon is the wound hurting too much ?" Jake whispered tears were already rolling down his cheeks seeing his lover in such a state._

_"Hey don't cry shorty" Sunghoon stated lifting his thumb and wiping tears off Jake's cheek "Thank you for not leaving me" Sunghoon muttered weakly lifting his body and hugging Jake._

_At this point nothing mattered more to Jake than healing Sunghoon or at least covering those deep wounds he was about to tear a piece of whatever was left from his shirt when suddenly a red light erupted from both males chest._

_Jake gasped seeing the light meanwhile Sunghoon he had a idea of what was happening but he never thought it would be him and Jake. Youngbin's grandma always told him about the phoenix mates who were mated by the fate itself and after finding there mate there real form and power would eventually come to them but only when danger surrounded them ._

_A gasp lead it's way out of Sunghoon's lips who suddenly felt his weakness draining away and his wounds getting healed and it was no different from what Jake felt._

_They both felt pure bliss when the changes occurred. Wings grew out of there backs . Blue for Sunghoon and Orange for Jake there forms changed from a human form into a phoenix's not the ones seen in movies or read about in novels but real phoenix._

_Sign of true love more like tattoos for humans appeared on both of there arms both signs were of there other half or in simple words Mate._

_But something more shocking was occurring right before there eyes there phoenix souls had already mated each other and formed a third soul which was none other than there both phoenix souls mixed together forming a sign more like example of Love,Loyalty and Honesty between them.  
_

_The third form was indeed the prettiest something only they both together could shift too._

_A gasp left Jake's mouth when he was back to senses. The process of gaining there hidden phoenix souls was finally done._

_"H-Hoonie what just happened ?" Jake stuttered still shocked by what had happen. He got no reply and looked towards Sunghoon who was smiling admiring his now identified as mate  
_

_"Hoonie-" Before the shorter male could finish he was captured in a sweet kiss . It was indeed there first time kissing but it was worth it especially when Jake had proven his love for Sunghoon.  
_

_Jake's eyes widened but he eventually relaxed and closed his eyes enjoying the moment to his fullest . There lips moved in sync it was pure bliss for them both. God knows how long they kissed eventually leading them to separate but not before Sunghoon pecked Jake's lips._

_Jake indeed looked adorable right now his hair was a mess , his cheeks had a shade of red and his lips were swollen. Sunghoon coed at the side leaning down and attaching his forehead with Jake's_

_"Sunghoon what just happened" Jake asked the shade of red still remaining on his cheeks_

_"We kissed" Sunghoon grinned  
_

_"N-Not that but before the k-kiss" Jake quickly said  
_

_Sunghoon smiled at his adorable mate  
_

_"We both are the..."_

> _**To be continued** _
> 
> * * *

_._

_.._

_..._

"That was unexpected and...hot" Jay said still processing what he just read.

Those words had just slipped from his mouth when he was slapped on the head "There is a 15 year old here!" Heeseung shouted at Jay who by now was groaning 

"Fuck that was sweet" Niki cooed as he had not been concentrating on what the others were talking about. Unbeknownst to him all eyes were on him 

Heeseung sighed he was so done with the maknae but he himself couldn't disagree with the fact that the chapter was indeed unexpected an the kiss well it was sweet. Everybody was talking to each other about the Fan-Fiction they had just read 

Every body Except 2 males who were blushing furiously. Too shy to even make a eye-contact with the other. Jake and Sunghoon were indeed surprised they didn't expect this but they both knew that they loved the Fan-Fiction but they would never say it out. Not wanting to hurt the other male's feelings.

"Jake hyung how was the chapter" Sunoo asked smirking. He knew both males were flushed but who would let go of a chance to tease there best friend

After getting no response for about 5 seconds he was about to ask again when a pillow made it's way to his face .

Jake glared at Sunoo who by now was laying on the floor with pillow on his face.

He got up and made his way the bedroom too embarrassed to answer any questions.

Just 30 minutes later everyone were in there respective beds sleeping. Everyone but Jake unbeknownst to him there was one more person who wasn't asleep yet. Jake sighed getting up and making his way to the balcony to get some fresh air.

He stood in the balcony gazing at the stars shining bright in the sky. He felt calm that was until he heard the balcony door open he turned towards the sound and saw Sunghoon standing there. 

Awkward silence enveloped them. 

"Sorry I'll go back to the bed-"Sunghoon said sighing "No!" Jake immediately said. Sunghoon stared at him with wide eyes. Jake realized what he has said "I-I meant that you can stay i don't mind" Jake slowly said. He felt tiny but he was never gonna admit that "Oh Ok" was what he got as the reply.

Comfortable silence enveloped between them both as the taller male made his way towards railing.

The silence was broken when "The stars are pretty right ?" Spoke Sunghoon gazing at the stars twinkling 

"Mhm indeed pretty" Jake replied his gaze still fixed on the twinkling stars.

"But you are prettier" Sunghoon cheekily grinned at Jake who was caught off guard for a second 

"Such a lame attempt to flirt" Jake scoffed ignoring the heat he felt by those words

"You do know that even though it's dark i can see you blushing" Sunghoon smiled at the male 

Jake teared his gaze from the stars eyes widening at what the younger had said

Sunghoon smiled moving closer to Jake. 

"I like you" the words made there way out of Sunghoon's lips

Jake froze

He did not expect this

He never expected Sunghoon to like him _back_

His eyes widened at the confession "W-What ?" He muttered but Sunghoon caught what Jake said. 

A sigh left his lips " I liked you Jake since Part 2 of I-LAND was aired. When i first realized that i liked you more than as a best friend was shocking to me not because you weren't attractive or so but the reason was i never thought that i would ever be interested in men but you changed that i guess." 

Sunghoon chuckled before continuing

"I know what happened today affected our friendship. I just felt like confessing and letting the burden out. I know you won't-" " I like you too idiot" Jake confessed with his eyes welling up he looked away from Sunghoon whose eyes were now widened. Sunghoon smiled at Jake's adorable confession.

He made his way toward Jake and hugged him. It did startle Jake but he lowly relaxed. Not letting go of Jake Sunghoon stared at the stars and whispered in the shorter male's ear . "Hm since you like me too should we date ?" 

His tone was teasing but Sunghoon meant what he said. Jake buried his head in Sunghoon's chest a muffled yes came out "Did you say something Jake" Sunghoon smirked he clearly understood what Jake said but decided to tease .

This action earned him a light slap on the head from Jake who now had lifted his head from Sunghoon's chest and glared at him but still he gained the courage to answer and somehow replied with a small but clearly audible "Yes" Sunghoon grinned his eyes scanning Jake's face. Jake was handsome but the effect of Moonlight on his face made him look ethereal.

Sunghoon eyes gazed over the olders lips. Jake noticed that and a tint of pink made its way up his cheeks "Can I ?" Jake who clearly understood what Sunghoon meant just nodded 

That was it for the taller to lean in and capture the other male lips it was just like that scene in the fan-fiction but the difference was this was reality. It wasn't just imagined emotions but real emotions . The kiss indeed a sign of love between them.

_*click*_

Jake and Sunghoon quickly backed off staring at the direction the noise came from and noticed all other members standing there. 

"Oops.." said Sunoo who clearly forgot his flash was on and earned a glare from all other members this time including Sunghoon and Jake even though they both were embarrassed. 

"Finally you both had courage to confess. It was **so** obvious" spoke Jungwon exaggerating the 'so'. Looks like all members except Niki and the two males who were caught kissing agreed.

Niki seemed to be busy with his phone when "Hyung...Did you all notice who was the author of the Fan-Fiction we read ?" Niki spoke eyes wide . 

"No what about them ?" Said Jake his eyes narrowing 

Niki went to Heeseung and showed him the account Heeseung's eyes widened "No way.."

"No way what" Everyone except Niki and Heeseung shouted together eager to know what was so special about the account 

"The author is BlueRush" Heeseung spoke everyone's eyes widened 

The account owner was none other than there sunbaenims TXT..

They all burst out laughing at the realization that it was there sunbaenims who wrote the fan-fiction 

Jake and Sunghoon just smiled looking at each other with pure love

**_A new flower had bloomed in the life of ENHYPEN_ **

**_The group who before was filled of Chaos and Talent_ **

**_now also had love as a new part of there daily lives_**...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it !!  
> if anyone is curious yes i am @-parqcxsmes on Wattpad  
> I have tons of Jakehoon work there <3


End file.
